


Angel with a shotgun

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Why is Arthur Morgan so strong? And why he never puts off his coat?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Hosea Matthews
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

So Arthur and the Van der Linde Gang are living now in the house at Shady Belle for some time. Micah died in the last mission. But John and Arthur are glad that the Rat is finally gone. Arthur is hot. He Sweats. But he can't take off his coat. He already wears the thinnest coat he has, but it's just too warm. The others have never seen him without a coat. And that's why they find him very weird. It makes Dutch even angry that Arthur always wears the coat.

Arthur and Dutch are inside the house. Alone. Suddenly Dutch bangs Arthur furiously against the wall. Arthur feels like he has a broken bone in his bag. Or maybe in that thing he maybe hides under the coat? He didn't get any air for a moment. And Dutch's firm grip around his neck doesn't make it any better. Van der Linde looks at him furiously.

,,Arthur Morgan, you tell me now why you always wear your coat! I'm surprised that you haven't died of heat death yet." Growls Dutch.

But Arthur can't. He's too afraid what Dutchs reaction will be. Arthur thinks his secret is cool, but he don't know if everybody will agree with him. And that's why he always wear Coats.

,,No Dutch. I can't. I'm sorry." Arthur Mumbles.

,,Okay. Then grab your stuff and leave Arthur! Here in my gang there are no secrets Arthur! And never come back." Dutch says full of anger.

Then he let go of Arthur. He's petrified. He can't believe he's been kicked out. The gang is his family! Dutch practically raised him! What is he supposed to do now? He suppresses the rising tears. Dutch goes outside. Arthur's back is still hurting.

,,What are you still doing here? You shall disappear!" Dutch screams angry as he enters the house once again after Twenty minutes.

Now or never. He has to show himself to him. He's already been kicked out. The only thing that can happen now is that van der Linde shoots him. He's glad that everyone in Camp has flown out. Maybe to Saint Denis. To buy things, or take a look at that City. Arthur sighs. Then he take of the coat, and let it fall on the ground. He spreads his big wings then. Damn that feels really good! It hurts to have them under the Coat and to have to squeeze them tightly on his back all day.

,,This is me Dutch. I'm an angel with a shotgun. Or a Cowboy Angel with a shotgun. Maybe I'm a fallen angel. Call me how you want it. Now you know." Says Arthur sad.

Then he drops his head to the floor, fold his wings loosely behind his back together and leaves the house with a sad attitude, hanging head and sad gait. He close the doors behind him. And close his eyes, while he take a deep breath. Now it's over. He lost his Family. Now he's an lonesome Outlaw. But he is himself to blame. It was all his fault. He starts too walk to his black Shire Horse Room 24. Slowly and sad. He doesn't even know how Dutch reacted, because he couldn't look at him anymore.

,,Arthur!" He suddenly hears Dutch screaming.

Arthur remains unsafe.


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my English. It's not my mothertounge.

,,Come to me." Commands Dutch.

Slowly and unsure Arthur turns around, and walks towards Dutch. One metre ahead of Dutch, he stops. Looking towards the ground. 

,,You're wings are beautiful. I'm sorry I treated you so brutally earlier." Sighs Dutch. 

,,Thanks. It's okay. It's my fault not yours." Arthur say sad.

His wings still hurt from the impact on the wall. 

,,Did I hurt you?" Ask Dutch worried. 

,,Not really. My wings hurt. And that's not only because I squeezed them tiedly on my back that I can hide them." Arthur mutters. 

,,Oh Arthur. I'm so sorry." Sighs Dutch.

,,It's okay. It's my fault. I-I should at least have shown me to you. I'm to blame for that you throwing me out and getting angry. I deserve it." Arthur says. 

He tries to suppress the tears in his eyes. And Dutch see that. Dutch takes Arthur carefully in his arms without warning. Arthur is short petrified, because it was so surprising. But then he carefully puts his arms on Dutch's back. After short time they separate from each other.

,,I-I go now." Arthur sighs sad.

Then he turns around and starts to walk once again in the direction where his horse stand.

,,Where are you going?" Calls Dutch.

,,Dunno. I guess some place where I can camp. And where I can be alone. I miss you all already." Arthur sighs sadly. He is close to tears.

He loves Dutch so much. The separation two weeks ago was bad enough and now that. Dutch has break up because Arthur never took off the coat.

,,I still love you Dutch. This all hurts so bad. But it's all my fault. I can't blame you for that." Whispers Arthur. 

A tear runs over his right cheek. He wipes them away with his shirt sleeve. He's nearly by Room 24. He then climbs on the back of his faithful companion. He raises his head and looks at Dutch. Another tear runs down his cheek. He gives his horse the spores and gallops away. It makes him sad that Dutch has not stopped him. But he is himself to blame. On the ride to I don't know, tears beginn to wet Arthur's face.

After some time he stops at a place where is much grass. Trees are also everywhere. But where Arthur stand now is a relatively large area where there are no trees. But the branches of the other trees provide shade because they are so large. He praises his horse and descends. He sits down in the soft grass. Room 24 is just starting to eat the grass. Arthur wipes away the tears with his sleeves. He is not too far away from the camp. Arthur's heart is broken into million pieces.


	3. Tears

Arthur starts too cry. He can't fight back the tears anymore. A loud raving escapes him. He's such an idiot. Dutch apparently doesn't think it's bad that Arthur is an angel. Why did he just think he would find it bad? He lets the tears run free. He can't believe that he's now a lonesome wolf. A wolf without a pack. And that means you're weaker than in a pack. Arthur is on his own now. It's not that bad because he's an Angel he's damn strong, and can heal himself. No matter what he has. Even fractures he can heal. But he wants to get back in the gang.Which will probably never happen again. 

He leans on his grazing horse. Room 24 doesn't mind. He just keeps eating. He's an idiot. Will the others ask where he is? Will they miss him at all? Probably not. Because everyone hates him for the reason that he always has the coat on. Arthur close his eyes. After some time, maybe hours later, he opens his eyes again. It's already dark.  
He rubs his eyes. Then he take his pocket watch and looks at it. It's already eight O'clock in the evening. 

It's so boring. He builds a campfire. Which warms him up. He sighs. He pulls out some caned berries. He opens them with his knife and eat them. Not the best meal but it's better then nothing. He's so stupid. He sighs once again. He lost his love and he lost his family. His heart is broken into million little pieces. He will never be re-entered the van der linde gang again. He thinks. All his fault. He lays bag on the cover he always has on his saddle. And close his eyes.

When he wakes up again, it is already bright, and the fire is extinguished. He locks at his pocket watch. Nine o'clock in the morning. He gets up and packs it all together. Then he ascends. He doesn't even know where he wants to go. His coat is in the saddlebag. He will probably never wear one again. He will never hide again.   
On the way to I don't know, he sees Hosea, Dutch and John ride in his direction. He quickly look too the ground. Or rather, on the neck of his faithful horse.

He pretends he didn't notice. He wipes away the tears with his sleeve. He hears the horses getting closer and closer. He doesn't look up. He hears the horses stop next to him. His horse goes further in the walk.

,,Arthur, Stop!" he hears Dutch say.

,,Woah." Says Arthur to his horse, which stops immediately.

,,Good boah!" He says as he pet Room 24 on the neck.

,,Look at me." Dutch says.

,,I can't." Arthur sighs.

,,You can." Dutch whispers.

Bevor he looks too Dutch, he looks too Hosea and John. Both look at him in surprise. Then he looks Dutch in the eyes.   
He can't interpret Dutch's gaze. There is no emotion in his gaze.

,,Arthur I'm sorry that I kiked you out. I want that you come back in the gang. You're my son Arthur." Dutch whispers.

Arthur looks at Dutch in surprise. He can't believe what Dutch said. It's nice that he's been picked up again, but it hurts that Dutch doesn't say he loves him. Dutch probably fell in love with someone else. Only Arthur will love Dutch forever. 

,,Really?" Arthur murmurs.

,,Yes c'mon."

Said done. They ride back to the camp in Shady Belle. Once there, the four men get off their horses. Arthur follows the three men into the camp uncertainly. Everybody looks at Arthur surprised. He sees Hosea and John giving each other two gentle kisses. Sweet, but it hurts Arthur. 'Cause he thinks that Dutch doesn't love him anymore.


	4. I Forgive you

Everybody in camp knows that Dutch and Artur was a couple for two months. They never made it secret. Not in Camp. Arthur lowers his head to the ground, and goes upstairs into his little room. There he sit down onto his bed. He hears footsteps coming closer and closer. The door opens, and close again. Then the bed slightly sinks down on his right side.

,,Arthur hey what's wrong?" Hosea's soothing voice asks.

,,I-I was an idiot. I should have shown myself, at least to you all. I loved Dutch so much, and I still do, and now he has someone else while I will love him forever. It hurts. I idiot broke everything! I'm so sorry." Arthur sobs.

Hosea gently hugs him. Arthur hugs Hosea back. It feels good.

,,Arthur don't say that! He's still alone. He loves you still." Hosea whispers.

,,That's right!" Dutch suddenly say.

Where does he come from so fast? Hosea stands up, and leave them alone. Dutch sits down on that place where the older man sat before. Arthur doesn't dare too look up. A hand gentle runs up and down his right thigh.

,,I'm so sorry Arthur." Dutch whispers. 

,,It's okay. It's all my fault." Arthur murmurs. 

Dutch kiss Arthur softly. Arthur is first petrified. But then he reciprocated the kiss shyly. But after the kiss Arthur looks sad away.

,,You don't have to do this. If you don't want me anymore it's okay." Arthur whispers sad. 

,,I deserve it." he sobs.

,,Hey don't say that. I love you. And I want to be together with you again sweet angel." Dutch whispers. 

Arthur is surprised. 

,,Really?" 

,,Yes baby." The Dutchman answers, while he softly whipes Arthur's tears away. 

,,Then we're together again?" 

,,Sure I love you darling." Dutch says honest. 

,,I love you too Dutch." Arthur grins. 

,,C'mon kiss me."

Arthur kisses Dutch softly. Dutch repeat to the kiss of course. 

,,I love you so much my pretty boy." Dutch whispers.

,,I love you too da-darling." Arthur answers still unsure.


	5. I love you

Dutch grins. Then he kiss Arthur again. Meanwhile his right hand wanders down to Arthur's crotch. There he slowly and softly strokes over Arthur's dick. Arthur let out a surprised moan. His wings tremble briefly from the pleasure he suddenly feel.

Dutch's grin gets bigger. He kiss Arthur now passionate with toung, and palm the angels dick harder. Arthur let out a moan. It feels so damn good. Arthur let his hand wander to Dutch's boner, and start to massage it too. Both are a moaning mess. After a while Dutch opens the angels Jeans and gunbelt. He drop the gunbelt to the floor, and pull his pants plus Arthur's underwear down. Arthur helped him in lifting his ass. Then Dutch kneel between Arthur's legs, and spread them. Then he start to lick at the tip.

Arthur let out a deep grunt. He never thought Dutch will do this. He's so fucking good at this! Then he slowly takes more and more of Arthur's thick long shaft in his mouth. Until his nose is burried against the base of the Angels dick. Dutch gaged lightly as Arthur's cock hit the back of his throat, and Arthur let out a lustfull moan. But this dosen't stop Dutch. He start to suck on the angels dick. Again Arthur's wings tremble briefly from the pleasure, and Arthur let out a deep moan. After a while Dutch let him slip out of his mouth, to gather his breath. But he immediately deep throat him again.

,,AH fuck." Arthur moans.

Dutch let out a deep moan arround his cock. The vibration added more pleasure. Arthur's body tremble shortly. Shit. As he opens his eyes and look down, he see how Dutch massage his own dick while sucking on Arthur's.

,,Dutch I'm so close. NGH!" Arthur gasp.

Dutch start to suck faster. And then Arthur cums. Hard. A deep moan left his mouth. Dutch swallow it all eagerly. 

,,Shit Dutch.!" He gasp.

Then the Dutchman let Arthur thick cock slip out of his mouth. Dutch has still a hard-on.

,,Thanks Dutch." Arthur gasp.

,,No worries."

Dutch sit down next to him on the bed. Arthur start to open Dutch's gunbelt and pants immediately. He drop the gunbelt to the floor. Then he pulls down Dutch's pants and underwear with his help. Then he kneel down between Dutch's legs. Arthur start to suck at Dutch's cock. Dutch let out a deep growl from pure pleasure. 

,,UGH yes that's it son!" Dutch moans. 

And then Arthur deep throat him too. He also gag slightly. But he stay there. His nose buried against Dutch's black pubic hair. After a few minutes, he let him slip out of his mouth to catch his breath. One hand from Dutch is in his hair. The other stops unsure short before his right trembling wing.

,,May I?" Dutch gasp.

,,Yes." Arthur smile.

And then he deep throat Dutch again. A low moan leave his mouth at that. The younger man close his eyes. And then he feel Dutch's trembling fingers touching his soft feathers lighty and unsure. He's afraid to hurt the younger man. Arthur can feel it. The angel let his tounge swirl arround Dutch's thick shaft. His cock start to twitch, and his hips stutter. He's close.

,,Mhhm Arthur. I'm close! Fuck!" Dutch Moan.

And close he is indeed. Cause he only lastet three seconds longer, before he cum down Arthur's throat. The younger man swallow it all eagerly. Then he let him slip out of his mouth, and lick the sensitive head clean. First then, he opens his eyes, and lock them with Dutch's. The older man's fingers still softly run trough his soft feathers.

,,Thank you." Dutch gasp.

,,No worries." Arthur smile.

Then both man get dressed again. Dutch lay down in the bed, and Arthur cuddle tidly against him. Dutch drop the blanket over them, and then both man fall asleep.


End file.
